


Работа №1

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot





	1. глава 1

«…Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesus Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum. Imperat tibi Deus latissimus…»

«…Мы изгоняем вас, всякие нечистые духи, каждую сатанинскую силу, каждый набег адского противника, каждый легион, каждую общину и дьявольскую секту, во имя Господа, и во власти Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, вырванных и изгнанных из Церкви Божией и от души, внесенных в образ Божий драгоценный, искупленные кровью Агнца Божьего. Он более смел, хитрый змей, чтобы обмануть человеческий род, преследовать Церковь, избранный мучить Бога и посеять их, как пшеницу… »

Мартин в который раз оторвался от ветхих страниц книги, казавшихся почти прозрачными от неровного пламени оплывшей восковой свечи. Часы на столе показывали пять минут пополуночи. Странно. Неужели в эту ночь они не придут? Надеяться пока рано, они всегда приходят совсем неожиданно и совершенно беззвучно. Языковед бесконечно обожал свою работу и становился чрезвычайно увлечён, даже слишком увлечён, когда погружался в любимые пыльные тома своим длинным носом. Коллеги всё шутили, что ему надо больше есть и спать, иначе так и помрёт от истощения, искорпевшись над своими древними фолиантами.  
За окном была потрясающая полная Луна, казалось, молочно-белое яблоко её купается в серебристых перистых облачках. Небо было необыкновенно прозрачно, и звёзды блестели так, будто их хорошенько вымыли специально для Мартина, они горели чуть зеленоватыми огнями, оттеняя жемчужное сияние Луны. Ничего прекраснее он в жизни своей не видел. Каждое полнолуние уникально в своей волшебной, чарующей силе воздействия на душу, но это было совершенно особенным. Мартин засмотрелся на серебристый шар, ему внезапно вспомнилась потрясающая ария Баха, «Воздух». Всё вокруг словно специально приглушило свои и сейчас яркие тона; чайные розы издавали тяжёлое дурманящее благоухание; запах ладана, которым Мартин надушил всю комнату (вот глупое суеверие, должно быть что-то действеннее), окутывал его, клоня в сон. Луна медленно приближалась, словно представая перед близоруким взглядом во всём своём великолепии, она становилась всё больше, всё прозрачнее, пока вовсе не превратилась в огромный шар странных белёсых фигур, маленьких и больших, где серовато-серебряных, где жемчужно-белых. Они тянули к нему призрачные руки, полупрозрачным ореолом окружали окно, кажется, весь мир потонул в беспрестанно кружащихся в странном танце силуэтах, даже тени от роз скрылись за лёгким, невесомым флёром, за этим серебряным маревом. Ах, как кружится голова! Мартин почувствовал, что дышит неглубоко, словно что-то стесняет ему грудь. И точно, от переливающейся кисеи оторвалась фигура молодой женщины, в белом платье с оборками. Её огромные печальные глаза отливали лунным светом, она как бы молила о чём-то и все тянула руки, тянула, а потом подлетела, невесомая, прямо к нему и уселась на грудь. Дышать стало совершенно невозможно, казалось, грудь наполнилась густым киселём. А голова так тяжела… Веки слипаются. Невозможно дышать. Комнату заволокло белым туманом, фигуры всё двигались и двигались в своём чарующем танце, завораживая лёгкостью движений.  
Женщина наклонила голову, собираясь прикоснуться губами к его губам… Как прекрасен, как чуден этот сон! А голова всё тяжелее и тяжелее… Её прозрачные губы уже почти коснулись его, но тут её словно что-то обожгло. Лицо исказилось гримасой боли и… ярости? Женщина из прекрасной обольстительницы превратилась в злобную фурию, восковые черты исковеркал оскал, но через секунду лицо опять приняло нежное, почти кроткое выражение, а в глазах прибавилось печали.  
«Сними его. Мартин, сними»  
Легчайший, невесомый шёпот коснулся уха Мартина. «Сними…» По спине заструился холодный пот. Они ещё никогда не подбирались так близко, а, главное, не заговаривали. Они всегда были уныло-молчаливы, и все беззвучные мольбы лились прямо на него из глаз. Они стали сильнее в эту ночь.  
Мартин вскочил со стула. Марево ещё стояло в комнате, а воздух полнился многоголосым шёпотом «Сними…» Женщина теперь была под самым потолком, словно надувная, она летала туда-сюда, кружилась над ним в безумном вихре, уже почти крича «Сними!»  
Мартин выбежал из комнаты, ещё не совсем придя в себя, спотыкаясь на лестнице, и чуть не вывалился наружу из дверного проёма. Запах цветов стоял просто удушающий. Голова раскалывалась, а в ушах стоял звон. Еле стоя на ногах, он добрёл до ближайшего дерева, подальше от цветника, схватился за ствол и глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух. На него повеяло запахом свежескошенной травы, покрытой росой. Значит, скоро рассвет. Сколько же он сидел там? Часа два, не меньше. Нынче светает рано, и они скоро сгинут. Мартин решил не искушать судьбу и пойти подальше от дома, пока совсем не рассветёт. Их сила значительно меньше на открытом пространстве, наверное, из-за невозможности сгуститься вокруг жертвы.  
Лужайка всё ещё была залита лунным светом, но тот потерял своё прежнее очарование. Стало заметно холоднее, и вокруг появились тени. Значит, они могут закрыть собой небо, став и вовсе прозрачными.  
Надо идти, но куда? Вокруг ни души, Мартин специально выбирал место поглуше, чтоб ничто не мешало работе над чрезвычайно трудным переводом. Старые книги всегда требуют бережного обращения, а эта была древнее всех, какие он когда-либо держал в руках.  
В груди ещё ощущался лёгкий холодок, на ней что-то болталось, неприятно холодя и без того ледяную кожу. Он нащупал рукой старый крест, пережиток прошлого, доставшийся от покойной матери. Серебряный крест был простой, тяжёлый, довольно большой, старой выделки, с полустёршейся надписью на латыни, которую Мартин так и не смог разобрать. Только одно слово проступало достаточно чётко – Domine – Господь.  
Сам того не заметив, он пересёк лужайку около лома и очутился в редком подлеске, в основном состоящем из молодых берёз и мелких, корявых осин. Когда-то, должно быть, здесь было болотце, потому деревца такие чахлые. Под босыми ногами хрустели веточки, кололи ступни, а от холодной росы пальцы быстро онемели. От свежего воздуха голова наконец прояснилась, и Мартин подумал было вернуться домой, как вдруг ощутил знакомую истому, наполнявшую всё тело наслаждением. Луна опять ярко осветила всё вокруг, из белого круга на небе превратилась в жемчужину чистого света, по поверхности её плавали мягкие тени, словно круги по воде. Она приближалась, но на этот раз намного быстрее. Видно, рассвет был совсем близко. Опять запахло розами, да так сладко, хотя цветник был в добрых метрах десяти от него. Мартина прошиб холодный пот. Он приподнял руками края ночной сорочки и, невзирая на колючие веточки, бегом кинулся вперёд, сам не зная, куда. Впереди маячило что-то тёмное, может, то маленькое озерцо, заросшее тиной, в котором было так много белых лилий. Мартин совсем уже было добежал до озера, но тут пот прошиб е о снова: туман, из которого они приходят, наверняка идёт именно с озера. Он круто развернулся на девяносто градусов, чуть не расшибив себе голову о берёзку, и припустил пуще прежнего. Кажется, мир Мартина, столь долго выстраиваемый им, рушился на глазах. Если первый приход можно было списать на шизофренический бред: звуковые и визуальные галлюцинации, апатия, абулия, замедление движений, кататония – то второй – абсолютно невозможное событие, ибо интервалы между приступами должны быть не менее суток, и уж никак не два часа.  
Лес вокруг стал незнакомым, раньше Мартин здесь явно не гулял. Все области вокруг дома были облажены им вдоль и поперёк, доктора прописали ходьбу с тростью от остеоартроза после лечебных ванн в Карловых Варах. Но эта часть леса был заметно темнее и гуще, здесь не было прогалин и дорожек, на которых не росла трава. Деревья становились мощнее и кряжистее, земля была испещрена толстыми корнями, кроны вздымались ввысь, закрывая собой Луну. Мартин остановился и обернулся назад. Преследователи (если они вообще были) давным-давно скрылись, но у страха, как говорят, глаза велики. Мартин медленнее пошёл вперёд, заметив место чуть посветлее метрах в пяти перед собой. Через кривые ветки невозможно было рассмотреть, что впереди. Сердце ещё бухало в груди, как молот, дыхание было сбивчивым, и на него напала усталость. Шутка ли, пробежать столько безо всякой тренировки. Колени подгибались, ноги ниже голеней почти не чувствовались от холода, а ухо явно просквозило.  
На крохотном куске свободного пространства посреди леса стояло странное приземистое строение, похожее на полуразвалившийся сарай. Гнилые, покосившиеся ставни, косо навешенная дверь, прогнившее крыльцо. В деревне неподалёку говорили, здесь живёт знахарь, странный человек, нелюдимый. Мартин собрался с духом и подошёл к узкому крыльцу. С опаской шагнул на него, уткнувшись носом в дверь. От неё пахло старой, влажной сосной и тысячелистником. Он несмело постучал в дверь, потом ещё раз.  
«Видно, его нет дома, или спит, как все нормальные люди».  
Мартин собрался уже было уйти, но тут за дверью послышалась возня и ругань, и заскрипел пол.  
Он поспешил соскочить с крыльца, и вовремя: дверь перед ним со скрипом распахнулась, и перед его взглядом в бледном пламени свечи предстал худой, патлатый мужчина, в давно не стиранной сорочке, с длинным кривым, прямо как у Бабы Яги, носом. Но самое страшное, что его глаза были точь-в-точь те лунные призраки. Подёрнутые молочной плёнкой, они отражали огонёк свечи, как два фарфоровых блюдца могли бы отражать зарево пожара. В них не было ничего. Глаза – зеркало души, и, видно, крестьяне не врали, когда говорили, что он продал свою Дьяволу.


	2. Chapter 2

Мартин всё ещё не мог отойти от произошедшего, и вполне логичный вопрос вызвал у него ступор. Что сказать деревенскому колдуну? Что его посетили прекрасные невесты Дракулы? Но кузнец, умерший на той неделе, явно не принадлежал к числу прекрасных девственниц. Русалки? Призраки? Какого чёрта им надо от совсем недавно приехавшего старого лингвиста? Он не раскапывал кладбища и, кажется, во время прогулок не встречал черепов на своём пути.  
\- Я… Эм… Ко мне приходят… Они. Вы их видите?  
\- На данный момент пред моими сиятельными очами предстал худой лысеющий мужчина в одной ночной рубашке, явно житель не моей бобровой хатки, и весьма схожий на морфиниста. Что ещё я должен видеть, милейший? Ваши видения мне недоступны по причине отсутствия в моей крови наркотических веществ, чего и вам желаю – тон мага прямо-таки сочился язвительностью. Если бы можно было окрасить слова, он весь был бы наполовину светло-серым, наполовину ядовито-зелёным.  
\- Да нет же! Они… Силуэты, тени… Но не чёрные, а белые. Тени людей. Плавают по комнате и чуть не убили меня нынче ночью.  
\- Кошмары тревожат? – на лице мага появилась понимающая и, безусловно, довольная ухмылка. Он явно хотел отвязаться от раннего посетителя как можно быстрее.  
\- Нет же, нет. Вы не так меня поняли. Они… Они реальны. Знают, что я не сплю, и маячат за окном. Плавают там, как в воде. А сегодня залетели в комнату и гипнотизировали. Белые, иногда жемчужно-серые, иногда прозрачные. Одна села на грудь и давай шептать «Сними». Крестом её словно обожгло. Вы ведь можете с этим что-то сделать? Ладаном вся комната провоняла, а толку никакого. Правда, я сейчас работаю над переводом одной книги по эзотерике, очень старой, там есть старинные молитвы, изгоняющие демонов и прочее. Вы ведь понимаете в этом? Мне надо точно знать, что я не сошёл с ума.  
Пока Мартин бормотал себе под нос, маг натянул на ночную рубашку просторное одеяние с множеством складок, и бросал в бесчисленные карманы всякую всячину: вороньи перья, цветы огарки свечей, остро пахнущие шарики из шерсти, один из которых пах, кажется, зверобоем; маленькие стальные коробочки, наполовину разорванную и кое-как склеенную карту с непонятными символами и розой ветров, и ещё непонятно что. Мартин следил за всеми этими приготовлениями с недоумением и недоверием. Какого чёрта он пошёл сюда? Валерьянка на ночь – и видений как не бывало.  
\- Ваши тени появляются днём?  
\- Иногда узнаю сред них недавно виденных на улице, правда, они намного бледнее, чем остальные.  
\- А остальные уже мертвы?  
\- Не знаю я! Я вообще во всю эту ересь не верю.  
\- Стало быть, не верите. Думаю, этот туман поколебит вашу уверенность.  
Мартин отошёл от двери поближе к пню со стоящей на нём свечой, взглянул на знахаря, обернулся и тонко взвизгнул: по полу из-под криво сколоченной двери медленно стелился белёсый туман, заполняя собой тёмные углы. Мартин заметил, что там, где бледные рассветные лучи пробивались сквозь толщенный слой пыли на маленьком замызганном оконце, туман таял в считанные секунды и больше там не появлялся. Он напоминал текучее слепое существо, наощупь ищущее Мартина. Туман тянул подобие рук к нему, но не тех, призрачных, а просто сотканных из тумана.  
\- Это ваши ночные посетители, полагаю?  
\- Похоже, но те были жемчужно-белыми, туман серее.  
\- Что ж, поможем им найти дорогу домой.  
Из горла мужчины вырвалось несколько странных гортанных звуков, похожих на клич. Его лицо потемнело, руки скрючились, словно хватая кого-то и душа. Пара коробочек вывалилась из складок, волосы взмыли вверх, глаза закатились. Он с минуту простоял совершенно беззвучно, словно схваченный спазмом, и рухнул на пол. Туман позеленел и растаял. Лишь кое-где на стенах остались влажные следы, пахнущие озёрной тиной.  
Маг встал, быстро сунул в маленькую сумку несколько кусков яшмы и сказал:  
\- Дело явно нечисто. Надеюсь, вы не против прогулки? К сожалению, не могу вам предложить ничего из одежды. Разве что старые сапоги. Правда, они будут вам великоваты.  
Он потянул за кольцо в дощатом полу, открывая подвал, и внезапно из тьмы с громким карканьем прямо на Мартина вылетел большой чёрный ворон, взметнув в полёте тучи пыли. Мартин закрыл слезящиеся глаза и, беспрестанно чихая, отпрыгнул в сторону, споткнувшись о низкую деревянную лавочку.  
\- А, Кравен. Опять ты слинял, проклятая курица. У нас дело. И ты, между прочим, напугал нашего гостя. Вы не ушиблись?  
\- Нет – Мартин уже встал и теперь был чрезвычайно хмур: ворон сел на пень около подсвечника и, насмешливо склонив голову, смотрел на него своими круглыми чёрными глазками.  
\- Пойдём. Я должен сам взглянуть на место вашего приключения.  
Знахарь толкнул скрипучую дверь, сошёл по гнилым ступенькам и ступил на траву у порога.  
Мартин с опаской вышел. Ледяная утренняя роса огнём ожгла ноги. Маг, словно специально, бодро пошёл вперёд. Мартин еле поспевал за ним. Ещё бы, в сапогах-то, да возле дома.  
\- Вы не закрываете дверь? А если кто-нибудь зайдёт.  
\- Это будет его последний заход – в голосе мага слышалась ирония.  
\- Вы знаете, куда идти?  
Он круто развернулся, чуть не сбив с ног бегущего Мартина, и спросил:  
\- Как вы думаете, магия даёт преимущества? Да, я слеп, но отнюдь не туп. И живу здесь поболе вашего. Идёмте.  
Маг ориентировался в лесу так, словно видит его сразу и сверху, и впереди себя. Ворон кружил где-то над ними, периодически залетая вперёд.  
Мартин всё думал о странном тумане и дальности озера от дома мага, и понял, что даже не знает имени того.  
\- Простите мою невежливость, но, право, я был в шоке… Как вас зовут?  
\- Ксандер. Имя наверняка вам ни о чём не говорит, и можете быть уверены, это не прозвище.  
Они уже подходили к дому. «Так быстро. Я шёл по крайней мере час, а тут на тебе. Минут двадцать от силы»  
Дверь изнутри была поцарапана кем-то. «Не хватало мне только животных дома, чёрт возьми!»  
По траве перед домом летали лепестки, и Мартин заметил, что все розы скукожились, большинство почти полностью облетело. «Значит, всё-таки не шизофрения. Хотя, может, это всё иллюзия, а я сейчас где-нибудь в палате с мягкими стенами».  
Они зашли в дом. Ксандер стремительно прошёл по коридору в библиотеку, где той ночью работал Мартин. Шаги стихли, и послышался приглушённый разочарованный стон.  
\- Что там?  
Мартин тоже вошёл в комнату.  
\- Ничего. Следа нет. Кажется, вам надо больше спать, мой друг. Не засиживайтесь над старыми книгами допоздна. Зрение посадите.  
Он отошёл к комоду у противоположной стены, но долю минуты его взгляд всё ещё цеплялся за что-то на столе. Мартин подошёл к книге. Святые угодники! Страницы, на которых он оставил её открытой, были обильно смочены всё той же ледяной росой. Некоторые места совсем расплылись, но кое-что ещё можно было спасти.  
\- Вы успели перевести эту страницу?  
Мартин обернулся, с недоумением глядя на мага.  
\- Разве вы увлекаетесь ранним христианством?  
\- По долгу службы, исключительно по долгу службы.


End file.
